gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions
New Directions is the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. The group has won Sectionals the three years it was led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang ''Pretending and Light Up the World. They are returning to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row. Members WillSeason3.jpeg|'Will': Director since Pilot. Leaves in Mattress. Reinstated in Sectionals.|link=Will MercedesSeason3.jpeg|'Mercedes': Joins Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Mercedes KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Pilot. Leaves in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way.|link=Kurt ArtieAbramsSeason3.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Pilot.|link=Artie Picture 11.png|'Tina': Joins in Pilot.|link=Tina RachelBerrySeason3.jpg|'Rachel': Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Leaves in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=Rachel Berry FinnHudsonSeason3.jpg|'Finn': Co-Captain. Joins then leaves in Pilot. Leaves and rejoins in Mash-Up and then again in Sectionals.|link=Finn QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Leaves and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Leaves again prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn.|link=Quinn Fabray SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|'Santana': Joins in Showmance. Leaves and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Santana Brittany Pierce (renuncio).jpg|'Brittany': Joins in Showmance. Leaves and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen.|link=Brittany PuckSeason3.jpg|'Puck': Joins in Preggers.|link=Puck MikeChangSeason3.jpg|'Mike': Joins in Preggers.|link=Mike Sam Evans (transferido).jpg|'Sam': Joins in Duets. Leaves after New York. Returns in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Sam Evans File:Tumblr lr9wj6qmRR1qj7d92o1 500.jpg|'Blaine': Joins in The Purple Piano Project. Capture8.PNG|'Rory': Joins in Pot O' Gold. Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar': Joins in Hold on to Sixteen Brad hateonme.png|'Brad': Piano Player. Since Pilot.|link=Brad Former Members 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian': Former Director (pre-New Directions).|link=Lillian Adler 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': (pre-New Directions).|link=Bryan Ryan Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director (pre-New Directions), Episode: Pilot.|link=Sandy Ryerson 04; Hank.jpg|'Hank': (pre-New Directions) Episode: Pilot.|link=Hank Saunders Dakota.png|'Dakota': Former Choreographer, Episode: Acafellas.|link=Dakota Stanley Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April': Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes EmmaSeason2.jpg|'Emma': Former Director, Episode: Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Joins in Preggers. Leaves after Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford Bymyself.png|'Sunshine': Episode: Audition|link=Sunshine Corazon Holprofi.jpg|'Holly': Former Director, Episode: The Substitute.|link=Holly Holiday Glee_football.jpg|'McKinley Titans': Episode: The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle.|link=Football Team SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue': Episodes: Throwdown (As Co-Director) and Comeback (as Member).|link=Sue 13; Jesse.jpg|'Jesse': Joins in The Power of Madonna. Leaves in Funk. Rejoins as consultant in Funeral. Leaves after New York.|link=Sam LaurenSeason3.jpg|'Lauren': Joins in Special Education. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren 25; Bajista (temporal).jpg|'Bass Player': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bass Player 26; Baterista (temporal).jpg|'Drummer': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Subpages For charts of New Directions members, check here . For all the New Directions songs, check here . For a gallery of New Directions images, check here. New Directions Member List Directors/Co-Directors: *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester *Emma Pillsbury *Holly Holliday Consultants: *Dakota Stanley (fired) *Jesse St. James Musicians: *Brad (pianist) *Bass Player *Drummer *WMHS Jazz Ensemble Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids In the episode Throwdown when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all {C she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active) The Unholy Trinity They are consisted of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money. Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them. Setlists of Competitions Sectionals, 2009 Planned *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls. Would have been sung by Mercedes. *"Proud Mary" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Would have been sung by Artie, Tina and Mercedes with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin' " by Journey. Would have been sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. Performed *"Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel. *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mercedes with New Directions. *"Somebody to Love " by Queen. Sung by New Directions. (Not shown) Regionals, 2010 Journey Medley *"Faithfully" by Journey. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' " by Journey. Sung by Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" by Journey. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Artie and Mercedes (also Kurt in CD version) with New Directions. Sectionals, 2010 Planned *Unknown Song. Would have been sung by Kurt. (He didn't do it due to his transfer to the Warblers as seen in[[ Furt| Furt]]'' ) Performed *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by ''Billy Medley ''and Jennifer Warnes''. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *"Valerie" by The Zutons. Cover by Mark Ronson ''ft. ''Amy Winehouse. Sung by Santana with New Directions. Regionals, 2011 Planned *"SING" by My Chemical Romance. Would have been sung by Rachel and Finn with New Directions. Performed *"Get It Right" by Glee. Sung by Rachel with Brittany and Tina. *"Loser Like Me" by Glee. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions. Nationals, 2011 Performed *"Pretending" by Glee. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Light Up The World" by Glee. Sung by Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Rachel. Sectionals 2011 Performed Jackson Medley *"ABC" by The Jackson 5. Sung by Tina with Mike, Kurt and Quinn. *"Control" by'' Janet Jackson''. Sung by Artie with Blaine and Quinn. *"Man In The Mirror" by Michael Jackson. Sung by Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, Mike and Blaine Regionals 2012 Planned * Michael Jackson songs Performed *"Fly/I Believe I Can Fly" by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. ''Sung by Rachel, Artie, Santana, Blaine, Mercedes, & Finn. *"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, & The Troubletones. *"Here's To Us" by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel with New Directions. Rivals Enemies Vocal Adrenaline New Direction's enemy has been Vocal Adrenaline since "Pilot" when they sang "Rehab". The real tension didn't start until "Hell-O", when Rachel started to go out with Jesse St. James, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse then joined New Directions, in which everyone thought he was a spy. Also, Will made out with Shelby Corcoran, who was coach at time for Vocal Adrenaline (but now, she is a former coach of Vocal Adrenaline) in "Hell-O". In "Funk", Jesse switched back to Vocal Adrenaline, and they put New Directions in a funk by singing "Another One Bites the Dust". New Directions got them back by singing "Give Up the Funk". At Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won. But later, Shelby Corcoran adopted New Direction member Quinn Fabray's baby, Beth Corcoran. Now, Shelby is no longer the coach. Instead, it is now run by Dustin Goolsby who took New Direction's newest star singer, Sunshine Corazon and transferred her to Vocal Adrenaline. They competed against Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals in 2011. Despite their respective groups being enemies, leads Rachel and Sunshine Corozon made up before their Nationals performances. Sue Sylvester Sue has been a common enemy of New Directions since the pilot where she wanted the Glee club to be demolished. She has made several attempts to get rid of them. These include becoming a co-director of New Directions in "Throwdown," where she divided the team up to foster discord; sending Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to spy on the club; attempting to disqualify the club for their mattress commercial, and leaking their setlist to the opposition for Sectionals in Season 1. She also upset several individual members, such as Quinn Fabray by kicking her off the Cheerios, leaving her with just Glee club. In "Funk", she let Vocal Adrenaline put New Directions in a funk by giving them access to the choir room to vandalise it, and the auditorium so they could prepare their "funk-ification" number. In "Audition", she told Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine Corazon, a very talented student who had joined New Directions, and Sunshine was subsequently poached to the other team. During "The Substitute", she developed a hatred towards New Direction member Mercedes Jones for demolishing her car. She also fired Will in her capacity as the new school principal (but later rehired him after Holly Holiday proved incompetent). However, she does have her moments of being kind/considerate to New Directions and its members. During "The Power of Madonna", she lets Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios after they help boost her self-esteem by making a video recreation of "Vogue." In "Wheels" she realizes she could do more to help the handi-capable students and writes a check to install three new wheelchair ramps in the school, including into the auditorium. In "Grilled Cheesus" she took an unpopular stance against religious/spiritual music in Glee Club on behalf of Kurt, and when questioned about it proved to have sincere motives. In "Furt" she utilised her authority as new school principal to try and stop the constant bullying Kurt faced, going so far as to expel Dave Karofsky. When the expulsion was overturned, she resigned her new post in protest. Despite her hatred of New Directions, she actually saved them from disbanding. When she was a judge at Regionals, she defended New Directions to the other judges, and voted for them as the winner, but sadly they still came in last place. Later she saw the club perform "To Sir, With Love", and utilised the last of her blackmailing leverage against Figgins to give the Glee club another year. Football Players The Football players normally pick on the glee kids. In Mattress, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams threaten to draw on Finn's face. In Theatricality they bully Tina and Kurt. Karofsky and Azimio however later goes to attack Kurt for his Lady Gaga costume, but are stopped when the entire New Directions appears in their own Lady Gaga and KISS costumes, forcing them to retreat. In Never Been Kissed, Dave bullies Kurt in a far more personal and constant manner which becomes more and more difficult for Kurt to deal with. When Kurt finally stands up to him, he kisses Kurt, but when Kurt does not return the kiss, he becomes enraged and begins to bully Kurt even more intently to the point of threatening to kill him should Kurt ever tell anyone about the kiss. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste, arrange to have the Football Team and New Directions join forces to perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll at the halftime show at the championship game. Both groups were reluctant at first, especially Dave. They put aside their differences at first but when the Hockey Team slushies the Football team, The Football Team backs out of the performance and quit the team. Later, the girls join the football team to fill in and almost cause them to lose. Puck convinces the football team except Dave to return and perform during the halftime show. Dave later watches the halftime show and enthusiastically joins in halfway through. After the performance the football team wins the championship game. When Finn later asks Dave to join New Direction permanently, Dave refuses, telling him that nothing has changed. In Silly Love Songs, Finn mentions that it's been a week since anyone in the Glee Club has been slushied. This shows that even though the Football Team and the Glee club aren't friends, they have reached an understanding. Frenemies Bryan Ryan Bryan Ryan was an old friend of Will, and he talked to the glee club during "Dream On" about how they will never get far. He ended up almost getting rid of them, but later he started to like them, and then hated them again, and then didn't do anything to them. Sandy Ryerson Sandy was the old coach of the Glee club, and he teamed up with Sue in "Preggers" to get Rachel to quit New Directions. This worked, but Rachel returned. He befriends Will, and helps New Directions win the battle in "Funk". Later in "A Night Of Neglect", he joins Sue's League of Doom, and helps form the hecking club. He and members Azimio, Becky and Jacob manage to heckle Tina off the stage. Later, after watching Mercedes's performance of "Ain't No Way", he breaks-down and decides to use his drug money to help the Braniacs go to Detriot. Terri Del Monico Terri hasn't been so much about the Glee club. In "Throwdown" she encourages Will to get in the gutter to win the battle between Sue and him. In "Mattress", she blames her fake pregnancy on the Glee Club. In "Funk", she helps members like Puck and Finn. She scored them plane tickets to New York in "Funeral". Former Enemies Quinn Fabray In the first episodes of the Season 1, Quinn has a desagreement with Finn joining to the glee club, because she thinks that the glee club was stupid and only for nerds and geeks. In the episode Showmance she joins New Directions just to be sure that Finn doesn't cheat on her with Rachel. When Sue Sylvester knows that she joins with Santana and Brittany, she accepts just if they spy the club, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany accepts. She not longer is an enemie. Championship competitors Jane Adams Academy After witnessing the Academy's routine for sectionals, New Directions decided to attempt hairography, but fails to put together a routine that looked as good as the Academy's. At Sectionals 2009, Sue leaked the New Direction's setlist to the Academy and Haverbrook's School for the Deaf. Hesitantly, they copied the routines, but ended up failing anyway. Haverbrook School for the Deaf Two other teams were at Sectionals 2009, and cheated off of New Directions. Emma defended them, and eventually New Directions won, having to make a new setlist. Vocal Adrenaline Vocal Adrenaline competed against New Directions at 2010 Midwest Regional Championships, and Vocal Adrenaline won. They also competed against New Directions and other show choirs in the whole country for the 2011 Nationals, wherein they placed in the top ten. Aural Intensity Aural Intensity competed with New Directions at 2010 regionals. At 2011 regionals, they competed again against New Directions but lost. The Hipsters The Hipsters are a group of adults in high school. They are New Directions' competition for Sectionals 2010. They placed third overall. Dalton Academy Warblers In Season 2, The Warblers are New Directions main rival at Sectionals 2010. They are an acappella group from an all boys school. Kurt spies on them, and sees that they are really good. Kurt develops a friendship with their lead singer, Blaine, and they become good friends. He eventually transfers to Dalton and performs "Hey Soul Sister" with them at Sectionals. Unlike prior Glee Groups, there appears to be no actual dislike or rivalry between New Directions and the Warblers, as seen when the Warblers call Kurt out on spying, and then invite him for coffee in a friendly gesture. In "Furt", Kurt switches to the Dalton Academy Warblers, causing the tension to become even deeper. But later, they both tie at Sectionals and thus move onto the regional competition. Then at Regionals, as the New Directions perform "Lose Like Me", Kurt gets the other Warblers to wear foam fingers and lead the crowd in cheering on the New Directions. New Directions faces off with The Warblers for a third time in "On My Way", but not before having a showdown three episodes prior to see who could perform Michael at Regionals. The New Directions allow their opponent to take the victory, however neither of the show choirs perform Michael Jackson. After Sebastian's menacing goes too far, he apologizes to several members of New Directions after Dave's suicide attempt. He decides to donate his proceeds to the Lady Gaga "Born This Way" Fooundation, and things are settled. Sebastian leads The Warblers in both their songs at Regionals, and eyes their competition, who stand and praise. To return the favor, The Warblers enthusiastically participated during New Direction's final two numbers. In the end, Dalton Academy is awarded with 2nd place. The Troubletones As another show choir at McKinley High, the Troubletones' main performers all used to be in New Directions, until swapping over to become featured more frequently. After watching them in Mash Off, New Directions knew they had some competition to beat at the 2011 Sectionals. They competed against New Directions at the 2011 Sectionals, and placed 2nd, losing out to New Directions. After Sectionals, director Shelby Corcoran left the school and the choir disbanded, with Santana , Brittany, and Mercedes rejoining New Directions along with Sugar. The Golden Goblets Competion Costumes Sectionals, 1st Year Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg|'Girls' - Black dress with red details and black flatshoes Boys - Black button-down shirt with red necktie and black pants Regionals, 1st Year Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg|Boys - Black button-down shirt with gold necktie and black pants Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg|Girls - Gold dress, gold headbands and high heeled shoes Sectionals, 2nd Year Ep 9 Valerie 10.jpg|'Girls' - White dress with black details, black leggings and high heeled shoes Glee cameraman in shot.jpg|'Boys' - Maroon button-down shirt and black pants Regionals, 2nd Year Originalrecap.jpg|'Girls' - Blue dress with Black details, black tights and combat shoes Boys - Black button down shirt with black necktie and black pants Nationals, 1st Year Chakarice 4.jpg|'Girls' - Black dress with black headbands and black shoes Finchelkisspretending.gif|'Boys' - Black button-down shirt with black vest and white necktie, black pants and black shoes with white details Sectionals, 3rd Year NDGirlSectionals3.jpg|'Girls' -White tuxedo jacket with black sides and bowtie; white top, black skirt J1U8JvbaDDBe4.jpg|'Boys' -White tuxedo jacket which black sides and bowtie; white button-up shirt, black trousers Regionals, 3rd Year 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg|'Boys' - black shirt and trousers, gold suspenders and bead and white shoes 640px-Tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6_r1_400.jpg|'Girls' - black dress with red lining and gold belt, black shoes and gold hairband Trivia *The first six members joined separately, while the second six joined by threes. *With the exception of Kurt and Rory, no male member of the club has been shown to have a proper audition (though it is assumed Artie had one off screen). *Every member has dated, made out with, crushed on or slept with at least one other member. *Several members have left the club for a short while - Finn, Rachel, Will; while several have left it while transferring - Matt, Jesse, Kurt, and Sam, with only Jacob, Lauren and April leaving without returning or transferring. *Tina and Artie are the only 2 of the original 6 members to have never left the club. Along with Puck and Mike, they are the 4 of the original 12 members to have never left the club *Though called a club, they often meet when a bell rings and are dismissed by a bell as well, making it seem like they meet during school hours, but this is not explained. It can be assumed that the bell represent after-school schedules. There are also students seen walking around the halls during their meetings. *They have had two Boys vs Girls competitions but the winners were not announced for either. It's assumed that the Boys won the first one, while the Girls won the second one. *Though the Glee club is not treated very kindly by the rest of the school, they get applauded and cheered for by McKinley students when performing at pep assemblies and invitationals. *Though Emma said in Special Education that for competition, Will always has Finn and Rachel sing a ballad with Mercedes wailing on the last note, Will has only set this up once. He planned the setlist in this way for Regionals, but he never planned a setlist for Sectionals in season 1, the Glee kids did so on their own. *Will often says that the Glee club will do a number that can be performed at Regionals or at Sectionals, but they have never done this (Ex: Defying Gravity, the winning number of the Boys vs. Girls competition, Gold Digger, and many more) *The club is often the center of gossip on Jacob Ben Israel's blog, *Out of the 21 students to be part of the club since 2009, 11 have also been part of the McKinley Titans (Finn, Matt, Mike, Puck, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Mercedes), five have been part of the Cheerios (Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, with Lauren and Finn both unsuccessfully auditioning for a part), with only five individuals never being part of either group - Jacob, Jesse, Rory, Blaine and Sugar *Nicknames received are Lullaby League, No Directions, Geek Club (by Dave), Island Of Misfit Toys, Pack Of Losers (by Sue), Homo Explosion (by Puck) and Circus Freaks (by Azimio). *As of Original Song, Matt and Jacob are the only members that haven't had a solo, though with both of them not being part of the club anymore, it is not likely that they will ever have one. *Of the original Glee club members, only Matt and Brittany were not shown nor known to be slushied. *Every member of the Glee club except for Lauren and Rory has threatened to quit at one point or another, though Lauren eventually quits in The Purple Piano Project, leaving only Rory, Sugar and Blaine to have never threatened to quit. *The only members that never got drunk on screen are Finn, Matt, Sugar and Rory. *In Sectionals, Rachel states that when you are last to perform you are the one that is fresh to the judges minds and when last the judges will appreciate it more. When they lost at Regionals the 1st year they were slotted second. *Will states in one episode that the New Directions were one of the most diverse clubs in the school. Members have included at least two Christians (Quinn and Mercedes), two Jews (Puck and Rachel), four non-heterosexual members (Kurt and Blaine being gay, Santana being a lesbian, Brittany being bisexual), two African Americans (Matt and Mercedes), one Latina (Santana), two Asians (Mike and Tina), one foreigner (Rory, being Irish) and a disabled person (Artie). *The name "New Directions" is a play on the words "Nude Erections", pointed out by Ryan Murphy in the visual commentary for Pilot. ("No one ever got that joke.") This is reinforced by the fact Will gets the idea for the club name naked in bed. *The only current member confirmed as a virgin is Rory. We know that Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina and Artie are not virgins, while we do not know if Sam and Mercedes and Sugar are virgins. *So far Rachel, Finn, Santana, Tina, Puck, Mercedes, Brittany and Will have all written at least one original song. *It seems that it has become tradition to have an annual "Girls vs Boys Mash-up Competition". *The New Directions' placements coincide with their choice for opening performance: **Both times they opened with a Rachel solo they won. **Both times they opened with a Rachel/Finn duet they lost. *They never start a school year with enough members. **First Year - 5 people auditioned and all got accepted. **Second Year - 11 Members **Third Year - 10 Members *Only 2 students were rejected off in New Directions. **Becky - Tries to join in Funeral but was rejected off because ND were so close to Nationals. **Sugar - Tries to join in The Purple Piano Project but was rejected off because of her lack of musical talent. *In the episode Hold on to Sixteen The New Directions broke their 13 members barrier. They ended up having 15 members after Mercedes, Santana and Brittany rejoined and bringing along Sugar with them. *Even though they have a pianist and the Jazz Band helps them out. Some of the members play instruments during some of their numbers. (Finn - Drums, Puck, Artie and Sam - Guitar, Puck, Kurt, Tina - Piano) *Sebastian think New Directions is a joke, even though they have beaten The Warblers in competition. * All current members of the New Directions, apart from Rory, has had a solo at a compeition. Gallery The New Direction Gallery is on here New_Directions/Images Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs